


Internet Porn

by kryptonarry



Category: Boys Like Girls (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin can't find any good slash on the internet and gets pissy. His boyfriend makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LiveJournal. Pretty sure no one is going to read this, but posting just 'cause.

Martin sighed deeply, glaring down at the screen of his laptop. He typed a few keywords into Google, again coming up empty handed. He huffed and sighed again, a slight pout forming on his lips. He’d been whining about whatever it was he was looking at for at least fifteen minutes.   
  
Paul groaned and set the magazine he was flipping through down on his lap. He glanced over at his boyfriend, frowning. “You’re really starting to annoy me, you know that?” he questioned from the other end of the couch. “What has got you all gloomy?”   
  
Martin turned his glare on his friend now. “Our fans suck,” he stated, glancing back at the screen.   
  
The guitarist frowned deeper and moved down the couch, glancing at the Mac screen himself. “And why’s that?” he questioned, not seeing anything unusual.  
  
“There isn’t any <i>slash</i> about us, Paul,” Martin stated, looking over at his boyfriend. “I mean, c’mon! I’m not getting laid on the internet, all of our friends are. But I’m not!” he complained.   
  
Eyebrow raised, Paul took the laptop off of Martin’s lap and close it gently, setting it down on the coffee table. “You need to get over it,” he stated, crawling into Martin’s lap. “You get laid in real life, a lot in fact. So, why does it matter if you don’t get any online?” he asked, kissing the older male’s neck.   
  
The singer sighed and rested his hands on Paul’s hips. “Because…well,” he shook his head, not coming up with a valid reason for why it mattered.  
  
“Exactly,” Paul nodded, kissing a line up Martin’s neck to his lips. “Now, how about we make our own, hmm?” he said, pulling away from Martin’s mouth with a smirk across his face.

 

Martin grinned and tilted his head, trying to get Paul’s attention back on his neck. It was his weakness. He liked having his neck messed with.   
  
Paul sighed, in faux annoyance, and attached his lips to Martin’s neck again, just below his ear. “No marks though,” Martin breathed, hands running up the back of Paul’s shirt.  Paul just rolled his eyes and sucked a little harder, intentionally ignoring Martin’s order.

 

Martin moaned softly, going hard in his jeans. He could feel Paul’s hard-on against his stomach and he gently pushed the other boy away. “Bedroom, now,” he panted softly.  
  
Paul smirked and nodded, sliding off of Martin’s lap and onto his feet. He holds out his hand for the older male to take.

 

Once in the bedroom, both men slip their shirts off and wiggle out of their jeans; to make the process either, both men sporting tents in their boxer briefs.    
  
“God, you’re hot babe,” Martin breathes, moving to lie back against the pillows.  Paul smirks.   
  
“I could say the same thing about you,” Paul replied, sauntering over to their dresser.  He squatted down and opened the bottom drawer, digging around for a moment while Martin watched him curiously.

 

“What do you have planned?” he asked his boyfriend curiously.   
  
“You’ll see,” Paul replied, standing up.  He turned around to face the bed, two sets of handcuffs hanging off his finger.  Smirking, he used his foot to push in the drawer before returning to the bed.   
  
“Oh, you’re playing dirty tonight are you?” Martin asked, eyebrow raising his eyebrow.   
  
“Something like that,” Paul smirked. He crawled up the bed and straddled Martin’s stomach. “I want to make you scream,” he told him, setting the handcuffs down next to Martin’s head.   
  
“That’s not hard,” Martin grinned, reaching up to touch Paul’s hips.   
  
“Nuh uh,” Paul frowned, batting away his boyfriend’s wandering hands. Martin frowned in return. “I’m in charge tonight,” Paul explained, leaning down to kiss Martin’s forehead. “So, hands up,” he grins.   
  
Martin smirked and obeyed, feeling himself grow harder in his underwear as he moved his hands above his head. This was a new side of his boyfriend. Paul usually didn’t dominate their intimacy and Martin liked this change, it kept their love life interesting. 

 

Grinning, Paul continued to straddle Martin’s torso as he slid up to hook Martin to their bed frame.  He picked up the first set of handcuffs, the ones with the pink fur and hooked his left arm to middle bar, and then doing the same with his right, this arm was hooked with purple fur cover handcuff.

 

The bed frame allowed a lot of movement, but Paul wasn’t really worried about Martin struggling too much.   
  
“Now,” Paul grinned, sliding back down Martin’s chest. Martin moaned softly, he could feel his boyfriend’s hard on run against him as moved down. “I’m going to ride you, and I’m going to ride you hard,” Paul tells the singer, leaning down to nip at Martin’s earlobe as he settles against Martin’s hips.   
  
“Oh shit, I love when you talk like that,” Martin moans, arching his hips up against Paul’s, hoping to get some friction.   
  
“I know,” Paul smiled, indulgently grinding his hips against Martin’s. A moan escaped Paul’s lips at the feeling.  “Now, I think we need to get this off,” he adds, snapping the elastic waste band of the front man’s boxer briefs.  
  
Paul grins and presses his knee down between Martin’s thighs, spreading his legs so he could easily settle there. Martin’s easily allows his legs to be moved, and Paul kneels between his legs, mouthing against Martin’s clothed erection. “Ah shit,” his boyfriend groans above him, wanting so badly to touch.   
  
“I’m beginning to think that’s the only word in your vocabulary right now,” Paul chuckled, finally pulling down Martin’s boxers. He crawled backwards on the bed, dragging the boxer briefs down with him.

 

He moved down off of the end of the bed, tossing Martin’s underwear over his shoulder. “That was cute,” he teased, wishing so badly that he could reach down and stroke himself, watching the way his boyfriend eyed his cock, a hungry look in his eye.   
  
“You’re killing me, Paul,” Martin whined, watching his guitarist wiggle his hips and slide his underwear down his legs, kicking them off to the other side of the room. “Baby, come on, my dick hurts,” Martin whines again.   
  
Paul rolled his eyes and crawled back up the end of the bed. “When you whine like that, it kills the mood, seriously,” he states, kneeling between Martin’s still spread legs.   
  
Gently, he leaned down and nipped at Martin’s milky thigh, causing the singer to moan. “God, please, Paul. Teasing is not cool,” the singer groaned, as the guitarist sucked a hickey into his thigh.

 

Paul was pointedly ignoring his boyfriend as he lifted Martin’s cock off of his stomach and wrapped his lips around the head. Martin moaned and closed his eyes, wrists straining against the cuffs.

 

Encouraged by the sounds his boyfriend was making, Paul took more of singer’s length into his mouth, using his right hand to hold the base, his left hand pressed Martin’s hips firmly into the mattress. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled up, Martin moaning above him.   
  
“So, close,” Martin announced, embarrassingly close. But Paul had been such a tease and he was so turned on by his boyfriend’s new dominate side, he loved it, but it was killing his stamina.

 

Paul takes one last hard suck on the head of Martin’s cock before releasing it, and crawling up the bed again. Once again, he’s straddling Martin’s chest as he digs through the night stand. “Tease, seriously, I hate you,” Martin complains, straining against the handcuffs again, shoulder’s beginning to ache.   
  
“You love me,” Paul smiles, turning his attention from the drawer so he can kiss his boyfriend. Realizing that because it was the firs time he’d kissed his boyfriend since they’d started, he’d been too caught up in the foreplay, but neither man seemed to mind much.   
  
Martin leaned up into the kissing, sighing softly against the younger male’s lips. “I know,” he agreed. “I love you a lot.”  
  
“And, I love you a lot, too,” Paul nodded, leaning his forehead against Martin’s. “I love you,” he said again, before kissing Martin’s nose and turning back to the night stand again. Finally, he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He kissed Martin one more time; slowly move their lips together, taking in the moment. Reluctantly, the guitarist pulls ways and moves to kneel between Martin’ legs, again.  
  
Without wasting time, he sits on his knees, lubing up his right hand before leaning forward on his left so that he can press two fingers into himself.  He closed his eyes, moaning softly. It’s an awkward angle, but it fells good.   
  
“Ah, God, Martin,” Paul moans, working his fingers in slowly, scissoring them the best he can manage. “You’re so hot,” Martin groans, watching his boyfriend work himself open like that was driving him crazy. He knew how tight he felt around his own fingers.

 

He only preps himself for a few minutes before deciding its good enough. The guitarist pulls his fingers from his body and wipes them on the bedspread. They’d have to do the laundry tomorrow.

 

“Paulie, c’mon,” Martin moaned in anticipation, watching Paul tear open the condom wrapper.   
  
“Hold your horses, Marty,” Paul smirked, before making an “O” shape with his lips, then putting the condom into his lips.   
  
Martin’s eyes widened when he realized just what his boyfriend was about to do. “Holy fuck…” he breathed, watching Paul take the base of his cock in his hand. Then he watched his boyfriend lower his mouth onto his dick again, rolling on the condom until it reached his hand, as far as he could take it. “Oh, Paul, that’s so hot. You should do that more often,” the singer stated, moaning at then as Paul continued to smirk, rolling the condom the rest of the way on with his hand. 

“Maybe,” Paul grins, hovering above Martin’s erection. Using his left hand to hold it up, he knelt on either side of Martin’s hips before sinking down onto his boyfriend’s length. “Fuck,” he whimpered, realizing that maybe he should have used more lube.   
  
Martin fought the urge to thrust up into the tight heat that was engulfing his cock. He could tell Paul was uncomfortable, so he waited patiently for him to adjust to the stretch. “You feel so good, baby,” Martin told him, watching his boyfriend’s face.   
  
Paul smiled and leaned forward, kissing Martin hungrily, “You feel even better.”

 

The younger boy kissed him again, before seating up. He braced his hands against Martin’s chest as he lifted his hips up before quickly slamming them down again.   
  
Both men moaned at the same time, as Martin’s length slid over Paul’s prostate and Paul clenched around Martin. “Fuck, God,” Paul breathed, throwing his head back.

 

He was slamming his hips down in earnest now, riding Martin just as hard as he said he would.    
  
“Paul…fuck…yeah,” Martin moaned, watching his boyfriend bouncing in his lap. “You’re so hot right now,” he repeated, arching his hips up to meet Paul’s downward thrusts.   
  
“Shit, so close,” Paul moaned, loving the way he could get off without even being touched. Just being with his boyfriend got him all worked up.  He tilted his head forward again, looking into Martin’s eyes.   
  
Martin looked up at his boyfriend, clenching his fists and arching his hips once again. As Martin’s hips met Paul’s, the younger male clenched his muscles tight, crying out as his orgasm ripped through him, splashing his come across Martin’s stomach.   
  
“Oh…Paul, fuck,” Martin moaned, clenching his eyes shut. The feeling of Paul’s tightening muscles dragged him over the edge; his orgasm causing his body to shake slightly as he filled the condom.

 

“Paul,” Martin panted, flicking his damp bangs out of his eyes. “That….that was something else,” he grinned.  
  
“Martin, I agree,” Paul grinned back, leaning up to kiss Martin, before pulling off of his boyfriend’s cock. He flinched slightly, but it wasn’t too bad. After he was off, he flopped down next to Martin, closing his eyes. “I better get those off of you,” he sighed, opening his eyes again.   
  
Martin nodded in agreement, the grin still on his face. His boyfriend looked so amazing, sated and happy like that. Paul nodded too, and sat up, easily unclipping the handcuffs, tossing them onto the floor.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” Martin mentioned, pecking Paul’s cheek before rolling off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Paul smiled as he watched his boyfriend’s bare ass.   
  
Martin came back into the bedroom shortly after cleaning himself up and disposing of the condom. He shut off their bedroom light before returning to the bed.

 

Paul was already snuggled under the covers, facing Martin’s side of the bed.   
  
Martin smiled and slid into bed. “Mm, that was amazing, Paul,” he said softly, kissing Paul’s forehead.   
  
“I know,” Paul nodded, smiling softly. “So, was it better then what you were trying to find on the internet?”  
  
Martin laughed and nodded, “Definitely.”


End file.
